Behind Those Lilac Eyes
by The Omega's Alpha
Summary: Chance, a middle classed prodigy, living on her own after turning 17 and graduating university early, was going to be the worlds first female Einstein. Everyone had high expectations for her, which meant her life was definitely NOT easy-as-pie. But Destiny has a different path for her. She was not born to be human. Follow as she discovers her true self and explores her inner wolf.
1. Chapter 1, Chance's Change

"Ow!" I exclaimed. My new pet wolf, Hawk, just bit right through the middle of my hand! Wait, what's happening?! My hand, the bite mark, its gone!

I wake up quickly, check my hand. There's a scar there! It wasn't a dream! I run to my window quickly. The wolf, he's there! I remember tying him up yesterday after he bit me. I was going to call for someone to come get him today, but I decided last night to give him a second chance. But that will have to wait until seven. I am looking for a place today, and then I have to work at the drive-thru at subway from 4:00 p.m. to 6:15 p.m. and then get supper.

Time skip, 1:00  
I'm heading to the last house I will be visiting today. The others were nice, but they were cramped, and not roomy at all. This next one is one just out of town. I turn the music up and Selena Gomez comes on, but I don't bother to listen to the words, just bobbing my head to the tune. I see the house and pull into the driveway. I turn off the ignition, take my keys, and lock the door as I get out of my new Ford. Well almost new. I look around and see the tall pines that surround the house. Nice. I look at the house, not too small. Nice! I go inside to check it out. When I get inside I am met with a hello. I am taken around on a tour, and I notice a few good things that I didn't find in the others houses. This house is a lot roomier than the one I am living in. The master bedroom's bathroom has a hot tub. There are three rooms, each of them exceptionally roomy. The kitchen was very nice. The refrigerator has an ice dispenser. I could go on and on.  
Time skip 7:55  
I got home just now, way later than I wanted, but Lisa was sick today so I took her shift. Working at the drive thru is horrible. Whenever someone orders it's either too quiet or too loud. Once, all I heard was ...have...b.t..ple...an...ce...ol..ro..be.r. Another time, someone went I WILL HAVE A BLT AND AN ICE COLD ROOTBEER. When I answered "Could you talk a little bit quieter please?" They said, I DON'T WANT THAT, I WANT A BLT AND AN ICE COLD ROOTBEER! I wish I had time to put some effort into finding a better job. I had no time to worry about that right now though. I remembered that I still had Hawk tied up so I went out back to get him. I looked up to see it was already getting dark, and the full moon was already out. "Hi Jack!" I greeted my wolf as I walked up to him. He showed no sign of hostility so I slowly took his leash and collar off, I really don't know why I took his collar off though, but as I looked at his expression I thought he looked kind of sorry. It looked like he was sorry because he bit me. I got a phone call at 7:58 and by the time I hung up it was almost eight. As I looked back down to Hawk it felt like something knocked the wind out of me. As I regained my breath I was engulfed in a white light, and it felt like I was floating. When the white light left everything looked taller. "What happened?" I wondered out loud. "You're a wolf." I heard someone say. "What? No I'm not, where are you?" I asked. "Look in front of you." It answered. I looked. "I only see Hawk." I tell this mysterious person. "Exactly!" I saw Hawk say. "WHAT?!" I scream. "Your a wolf." He repeats his first statement. I look down and I freak out. I see brown furry paws! "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH. MY. GOSH. I. Am. A. Wolf."

**A.N.**

**If you see the name Jack, it is because I renamed Hawk, and I renamed Hawk because one of my favourite authors has an O.C. named Jack and blah, blah, blah. BUT, I hope you like this new name. And also, if you read my other stories, I'm sorry for the AWEFULL pause between my chapters but I need your help with ideas. And I know starting another story when I'm in the middle of writing three others would be a stupid thing for ****_me _****to do. Emphasis on "me" , which means no offence to the other people who do that, and don't get me too deep into explaining. **

**;-P**

**-Omega**


	2. Ch2, 7 Days, 14 Hrs, And 6 Min Later

"W-wa-WHOA!" I scream as I topple over. "FU-udgecicles." I almost swear. I forgot that m- I mean Hawk, doesn't like it when other wolves swear. Well, so far, it's been exactly 7 days, 14 hours, and six minutes that I have been a wolf. Which means it is Sunday, March 23, 2014. It is also 10:06 A.M.

"Hawk! I need your help! I fell over again! I can't get the hang of this walking thing!" I yell. I'm so helpless. I will never survive as a wolf if I cannot walk.

"Coming!" Hawk tells me from outside the den. He soon rushes in but looks at me in an exasperated manner because this has been like the millionth time I needed help up. "I can't believe it's taking you this long to learn how to walk." He says as he helps me up.

"Neither can I." I reply when I'm up. "Thank you," I quickly add in.

"Let me help you," he says. I'm about to protest but he walks over and stands right by my side. When his fur touches mine I feel a tingle up my spine. "Come on, take one step with your right front paw," he tells me and I do as he says and take a tentative step forward. "Now the other," he continues and I slowly put my left front paw forward. "Now the other two one at a time." He finishes. Again I do as I'm told and move my back right paw forward then my back left paw. I then go forward a few more steps. "There you go!" He cheers even though they are a bit shaky. I feel more confident and and take a few faster steps.

"Whoa!" I exclaim as I wobble dangerously but I regain my balance and take more steps forward. Once I get outside I feel a rush of freedom and started running as well as I can, but that didn't last long because I went too fast down the hill and went tumbling.

"Are you okay?!" Hawk yelled running up to me as I tumbled. I see something ahead so I smile and act casual.

"I am, but are you?" I answer back.

"What? Why?" he asks, but what I saw was right in front of him and he tripped and came tumbling with me. "Oh, you're sneaky!" He yells and then laughs. We laugh all the way as we tumble down the hill. We soon slow to a stop and we're still laughing.

"That was awesome, let's do it again!" I manage to say as we get up. His ears perk up and his eyes are wide, looking at me as of I'm crazy.

"Um, Lilac, I'm not even sure how we did that in the first place, the hill is barely steep enough." He states and I look at him with a look that says "Are you serious?"

"I wasn't serious! It's just an expression." I explain. He looks at me in a thoughtful manner.

"I'm going to guess that you mean the do it again part, right?" He asks.

"Yes," I confirm. "Now let's go have the breakfast you caught for us," I tell him.

"Oh yeah! Let's hope it's still warm!" He agrees and we are both racing up the hill towards our den.

"Mmmm..." I say as I eat the part of the deer that would have been the steak. For some reason I have always loved blue rare steak, so this isn't much different and was the easiest part of turning into a wolf.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long pause between updates. And before anyone goes yelling at me for it not being an A&O Fanfiction, it is, it just doesn't have the characters in it yet.**


End file.
